


Last Earthy Act

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Renegade Commander Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Amy looked around the large room she was situated in. It was clear she wasn't going to make it out of this one.





	

Amy looked around the large room she was situated in. It was clear she wasn't going to make it out of this one. She sighed, taking out her phone. Before she made her choice,  she had to do one more thing.

Garrus lay in the med bay, gasping in pain as Chakwas tended to his wounds, he was about to close his eyes when his phone rang, the special ringtone he'd picked just for Shepard, _E.T._ by Katy Perry. Before Chakwas could stop him, he clicked answer.   
"Shepard? Are you okay?" He asked, montioning to Chakwas to tell he that if she  _dared_ to click end, she would be sorry.   
"Yeah... everything's fine on my end Garrus, how about you?" She replied, her voice sounding strangely shaky. He chuckled, trying to sound better than he was.   
"It's going to leave one Hell of scar, but I'll live."   
There was a brief moment of silence between, before Shepard spoke again.   
"Garrus? I just need to tell you, I love you."   
"Amy, I love you to-"

End call. Amy stared at her three options, smiling softly as tears dripped down her cheeks.   
"He finally called me by my first name." She whispered, stepping into the red beam of light. 


End file.
